


Smile

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Hidden beneath that gentle façade is a man just as monstrous as Him.





	Smile

The sudden appearance of the man in front of them made them cower back to the wall, shrinking and trying to make themselves small so as not to catch his attention. Chase Brody was a kind looking man who always has a gentle smile on his lips. 

Yet, they knew far better than most that underneath that friendly mask was a man who could also be as  _ **monstrous**_  as the Master. He treated them with far more kindness that He did but that made him all the more terrifying.

After all, this was the man who gouged out their eyes and cut their tongue off while wearing a soft smile on his lips as he shushed them as if they were just a child throwing a tantrum over silly little things.

Baby blues sparkled as they came into contact with their remaining fear-dilated eye.

“Heya bud, looks like we have a pretty busy day in store for us, huh?” He walked slowly towards their direction, his hand enclosed around the black handle of their Master’s knife as he watched them shrink and tremble away from him. “Let’s have some fun today, shall we?”

Then he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Could take place in Bouquet of Anemones and Oleanders in the future but meh. I think this could stand well on its own as Puppet!Chase thing


End file.
